L'enfer c'était pas si pire Partie 3 de la Saga
by Sassenash
Summary: Voilà le chapitre 3 ... les ennuies commencent quand les vampires débarquent dans une histoire non ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Désunification baissa son bâton, redevenant … plus proportionnel à ses compagnons. Kyara se tenait tête baissée devant lui.  
  
-Pardon, sincèrement pardon.  
  
Le chef eu un demi sourire, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
-De toute façon les âmes en enfer ne manquent pas, et nous avons aussi rechargé un peu le plan éthéré.   
  
Il se dirigea lentement vers la lumière.  
  
Firn le regardait d'un air étrange, se souvenant l'avoir vu très rouge et très démoniaque. Drizzt le regarda sévèrement en se relevant, tombé sur le dos d'épuisement dès qu'Esperanza l'avait tiré d'affaire. Celle-ci justement passait dans les rangés de mort, notant les noms des fantasiens qu'elle pouvait encore identifier, son fils le suivant avec un panier remplie de petits objets personnels de chacun d'eux à remettre à leur famille.  
  
Crono secoua la tête puis regarda autour, s'étend prit un météore à la gueule.   
  
-Qui est l'imbécile qui m'a assommé ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de l'être, rétorqua Drizzt.  
  
Quelque chose de lumineux s'interposa entre eux. Quelque chose de très brillant.  
  
-Alors les enfants, vous avez cru m'échapper longtemps ?  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Myrddin, la cible de l'attention baissant la tête, ses longs cheveux argentés lui retombant devant les yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
Henki s'embourba pour la troisième fois dans une fiente inidentifiable. Il jura en avançant toujours vers la porte de l'enfer. Ça avait bien valu la peine de convaincre Esperanza de le laisser passer pour se retrouver exclue de la bonne bataille qu'il avait aperçut.   
  
Il soupira à fendre l'âme quand il vit l'armée de vampire entourer ses compagnons, les désarmants.  
  
-Bon voilà qu'on a besoin de l'étoile maléfique !  
  
Il se cacha derrière un rocher et observa, entendant bien ce qui se passait.  
  
Myrddin s'approcha lentement d'Esperanza, lui caressant doucement la joue.  
  
-Bien, nous nous retrouvons.  
  
Il se dirigea à pas lents, calculés, vers Drizzt.  
  
-Nous aurons amplement le temps de nous amuser après, mon chou.  
  
Il s'avança vers Crono, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.  
  
-Voilà le lièvre que je cherchais. Je te donne une chance de courir le plus vite que tu peux avant que je ne te tue.  
  
-Tu peux toujours courir.  
  
-Non, non, non. Tu n'as pas comprit. Attend je reprends.  
  
Firn bondit hors d'atteinte des vampires.  
  
-Myrddounichou, je vais leur expliquer pour toi !  
  
Myrddin recula en faisant un geste théâtrale.  
  
-Amuse-toi, mon Firny, tu auras ton tour toi aussi de toute façon. Je compte tous vous tuer, maintenant. J'ai assez joué.  
  
-Ah non ! J'en ai marre moi !  
  
Drizzt fit un uppercut au vampire qui le tenait en respect et s'avança d'un pas furieux vers Myrddin.  
  
-D'abord je tombe sur cette folle qui me suit partout, il pointa Kyara. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une bestiole qui fait chier la poursuit et me pique Gwenhwivar, je me ramasse entre un balrog complètement idiot et une déesse assoiffée de sang, je tombe sur un naze qui finit par faire la cours à une succube, je me vois dans un plan entre une quelconque terre des enfers et une autre avec cette écervelée d'Espe et mon énervant de garnement, je me fais capturer par la déesse de plus tôt qui attend des faveurs sexuelles de ma pars, je me retrouve devant une porte close, je dois retraverser tous les enfers avec un Passeur à rendre fou qui fini par me capturer pour m'emmener à son maître qui justement m'arrive en pleine gueule avec toute une armée ! NON MAIS DIT DONC !  
  
Il lui envoya un titanesque coup de poing sous la mâchoire, lui faisant voir les étoiles.  
  
-Alors maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, moi je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Il ramassa ses armes puis se dirigea vers la porte d'où on voyait le soleil se coucher. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 – La rage du mage  
  
Malgré l'élan de rage de Drizzt, ses amis n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. En sortant, il trouva Désunification et lui pointa la porte.  
  
-Je crois qu'il va y avoir du trouble là dedans mon grand.  
  
Le drow continua son chemin, regardant droit devant. Le démon le regarda un instant, puis sourie.  
  
-Ça sent le Myrddin ça.  
  
Il revint lentement sur ses pas.  
  
Les compagnons de Drizzt n'étaient en effet pas sortis du pétrin. Au contraire, dès que Myrddin se releva, il ordonna qu'on égorge vif Telvin qui n'eut jamais le temps de réagir. Esperanza s'élança vers son ex mari mais celui-ci claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, Crono fut saisi et menacé. La gardienne s'arrêta.  
  
-Monstre !   
  
Le vampire éclata de rire.  
  
-Mon ange, ce n'était pas ce que tu disais, il y a une semaine, sur les marches du conseil.  
  
La Gardienne se tue, rouge de colère. Myrddin frappa le sol de son pied d'un air faussement exaspéré.  
  
-Allons ne vous pressez pas ! Je vous tuerai tous l'un après l'autre, il y en aura pour tout le monde !  
  
Firn regarda son filleul sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Il releva la tête vers Myrddin.  
  
-Ce que tu as fait n'étais pas gentil, Myrddounichou. Je vais devoir te donner la fessé.  
  
Le vampire vint se placer devant lui, le regardant d'un air un peu fou.  
  
-Et que vas-tu faire Firn ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me rentrer ton cure-dent dans le rectum ? Allons soit réaliste vous êtes tous en ma possession.  
  
-Oups !  
  
Firn, Espe et Crono se plaquèrent sur le sol, une pluie de rose tomba sur les vampires. Cette fois, leur chef éclata franchement de rire, se sentant presque humilié d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec une pareille bande d'imbécile.  
  
-C'est quoi, ça ?  
  
-En fait c'est un double sort, mais je crois que je l'ai manqué. se défendit Kyara.  
  
Les compagnons restèrent au sol.  
  
-Un … double sort ?  
  
Une montagne d'ail leur tomba dessus, ils suffoquèrent tous jusqu'au dernier. Désunification applaudit son élève.  
  
-Brillant !  
  
Kyara se tourna vers lui en rougissant.  
  
-Accident.  
  
Esperanza se pencha vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras, Crono venant à ses cotés. Firn pleurait autant à cause de l'ail que de la perte de son filleul adoré. Kyara entraîna son chef loin de la scène pathétique et ce furent eux cette fois qui croisèrent Drizzt.  
  
-Il y a bien eut du trouble, et ton fils est mort.  
  
Drizzt se frotta les oreilles, le fixant d'un air incrédule. Il haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons en jurant contre ciel et terre.  
  
-Juste une sieste, par Mielikki, je ne voulais faire qu'une petite sieste de rien du tout.  
  
Il croisa un étrange cortège. Crono portait Telvin, Esperanza semblait complètement démolie, Firn pleurait comme un enfant et Henki jurait entre ses dents. Il les laissa arriver à sa hauteur, ne se donnant pas la peine de marcher vers eux.  
  
Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas de peine pour Telvin, mais un fils de phoenix et demi-dieu, mort, c'était invraisemblable. Il connaissait de plus assez ce monde pour savoir que la mort est relative.  
  
-Où sont les vampires ?  
  
-Ils ont ouvert un buffet italien, lui répondit Henki. Mais Telvin a faillit être dans le menu. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 – La vampire n'a pas dit son dernier mot  
  
Myrddin se releva, fou de rage cette fois. Il ne digérait pas du tout l'humiliation qui lui avait été faite. D'un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva sur son trône, à Féérique. Il réfléchissait en faisant défiler ses serviteurs féeriens devant lui. Un bel elfe s'était infiltré parmi eux, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée.  
  
-Tahismael !  
  
Le seigneur de ce monde se présenta devant lui.  
  
-Je voudrais que tu m'aides un peu. J'ai été trahi par une … amie. Fais fonctionner ta sublime cervelle à mon bon service.  
  
-Seigneur, il me faudrait plus de renseignements.  
  
-C'est une grande dame d'une cité lointaine. Elle est marié à un homme de Gaïa et vient de perdre son fils unique, Telvin. Elle aime beaucoup le drow Ranger nommé Drizzt Do Urden, je crois son meilleur ami. C'est ce dernier le seul qui compte pour elle actuellement.  
  
-C'est donc à ce dernier que vous devriez vous en prendre, seigneur.  
  
-Je l'ai conclue moi-même. Très bien je veux que tout le monde sorte.  
  
Myrddin sourit, échafaudant un plan dans sa tête.  
  
La compagnie s'était arrêtée autour de l'autel sur lequel Esperanza avait déposé son fils. Elle le regarda en soupirant.  
  
-Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?  
  
-Moi je ne retourne pas là-dedans pour lui sauver son arrière-train.  
  
Drizzt approcha le corps de Telvin.  
  
-On doit sûrement pouvoir le ramener d'ici … j'espère.  
  
Il regarda ses compagnons autour de l'autel.  
  
Quelqu'un d'autre regardait, attentivement, ce qui se passait.  
  
Myrddin était revenu à la cité et consultait le Miroir du Temps pour suivre la scène. Il avait eu une idée diabolique.   
  
Il commença immédiatement à incanter, voyant le groupe se placer en cercle et joindre les mains. Le miroir du temps devint noirâtre. Le vampire se concentra de plus bel, priant les forces occultes de venir à lui.   
  
Un immense nuage de souffre se répandit sur la cité On entendait les cris des âmes en peines à des kilomètres à la ronde.   
  
À l'instar du vampire, la compagnie de Drizzt priait les dieux. Ils semblaient leur répondre favorablement, tous sentaient l'énergie qui circulait dans l'air.  
  
Myrddin sourie, il ne restait que quelques instants d'attente.  
  
-Voyons voir comment notre drow préféré aimera son fils.  
  
Il fût secoué d'un rire pernicieux alors que l'esprit de Caïn prenait possession du corps de son ancien fils spirituel.  
  
-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mon Drizzouninet adoré. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.  
  
Souriant, il retourna à Féérique sans avoir remarqué une présence dans le temple.  
  
Telvin se leva de l'autel, un peu hébété. Son père lui offrit le bras.  
  
-Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, Mesdames, Messieurs, j'aimerais bien aller dormir moi !  
  
Criant presque son dernier mot, il lança un regard lourd de signification à Esperanza qui les transporta à la taverne du Phoenix Bleu. À vrai dire ils avaient tous vécus beaucoup d'émotions dans la journée et personne ne refusa un bon sommeil bien mérité. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 – Y'a quek chose de pas net au royaume du Danemark  
  
Henki tenait sa lame sous la gorge de Drizzt. Le pauvre drow se sentait coincé, complètement coincé. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à un ami, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire non plus. Esperanza descendait justement les marches de la taverne en baillant et vit la scène ; Crono qui discutait avec Telvin, Henki menaçant son ami et celui-ci muet comme une carpe, l'air fou furieux.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai surdosé le whisky dans mon café.  
  
Henki, mal à l'aise, rengaina.  
  
-Notre ami est un peu secoué probablement, il a tenté de tuer Telvin.  
  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau et pas une raison pour le traiter en criminel. Bien sincèrement, qui a déjà voulu tuer Telvin ?  
  
Henki et Crono levèrent la main, Firn entrait avec une brioche dans la bouche et leva la main aussi, suivit de Désunification qui secoua la tête affirmativement.  
  
-Parfois il est énervant, dit le chef.  
  
-Qui est énervant ? demanda Kyara en entrant dans la salle commune.  
  
-Je demandais qui avait déjà voulu tuer telvin.  
  
La jeune elfe leva la main, suivit de Telvin.  
  
-Quoi c'est vrai que je suis énervant. Je suis ici depuis un jour et je ne peux plus me supporter.  
  
Il reprit son sérieux.  
  
-Drizzt n'a pas que tenté de me tuer, il menaçait la Cité. Par je ne sais trop quelle magie, il l'a ensevelie dans un brouillard mortel.  
  
Drizzt bondit d'un coup pour frapper son fils, mais celui-ci se cacha derrière Crono. Ce comportement de Telvin confirma le doute qui germait dans son esprit, mais sans pouvoir parler, comment pouvait-il s'expliquer. Kyara voulu dire quelque chose mais Désunification l'apaisa d'un geste de la main.  
  
À ce moment, on entendit une vitre éclater. Esperanza s'en retourna vers la cuisine en fulminant.  
  
-Haystak! Porte ! Tu connais?  
  
-Non. Dis, tu pourrais enlever la fenêtre la prochaine fois ? J'ai faillit me couper avec ces nouvelles vitres.  
  
Ils revinrent dans la salle sous le soupire d'exaspération de la gardienne. Elle considéra son ami à la peau noir d'un air songeur tout en prenant place sur le divan à ses cotés.  
  
-Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas Drizzt ?  
  
Il porta la main à sa gorge, espérant que son expression soit suffisamment éloquente pour se faire comprendre. Esperanza se gratta la tête.  
  
-Tu as une extinction de voix ?  
  
Il pointa Telvin. Firn tressauta.  
  
-Je peux ?   
  
Amusé, Henki lui fit signe de parler.  
  
-Voilà quand il a voulu tuer Telvin, en fait il voulait le manger et il a un morceau au travers de la gorge !  
  
Henki le fixa d'un air consterné.  
  
-Ce n'était pas normal aussi.  
  
-Moi je sais ce qu'il a. Mielikki a dû lui enlever la voix pour le punir de son méfait.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Telvin. Esperanza regardait son garçon d'un air sceptique.  
  
-Moi je dis que tu es le plus gros tas de conneries que j'ai vu de toute mon existence. Ferme-la et va me chercher ce bon vieux whisky dans le fond de la cave, celui de cent quinze ans.   
  
Telvin parti, la femme se retourna vers le père.  
  
-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, hein ?  
  
Il hocha la tête pour approuver.   
  
-Je m'en doutais. Tout le monde, je veux voir vos petits culs en direction de la porte dans trois, deux, un, DEHORS !  
  
Tous les témoins quittèrent l'établissement, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la taverne de l'Elfe égaré. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 – Qui sert d'alliée ?  
  
Drizzt et Esperanza attendaient le retour de Telvin quand Désunification entra.  
  
-Quoi qu'il se soit passé, la cité est belle et bien infecte. Et si ça peut t'intéresser, Kyara a tout vu ce qui s'est passé.  
  
N'attendant pas plus d'explications, Esperanza bondit hors de la taverne, sauta sur son cheval puis fila droit vers les gorges menant à la Cité. En route, Firn tomba sur elle, monté d'Hamburger. (Tornade s'est sauvé)  
  
-La Cité est complètement ravagée !  
  
-Je sais, on m'a mit au courant.   
  
-Je ne sais pas quel mal nous tombe dessus, mais je suis sur que Telvin n'y est pas étranger.  
  
-Firn, je sais que tu passes pour intelligent ces temps-ci avec nos compagnons, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer une théorie en espérant que ça va marcher.  
  
Désunification resta étonné de la course précipitée de sa commandante. Il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi raide. Il s'assit face à Drizzt, le contemplant. Le drow tentait de communiquer avec lui, le regardait désespérément.   
  
-Alors raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé.   
  
Désunification avait déjà commencé à examiner les pensées de l'autre et s'amusait un peu de la situation en fait, mais la tête de l'aîné était impayable.  
  
Telvin revint dans la pièce, une bouteille de whisky dans les mains, couvert de poussière. Il n'y retrouva que son père et le maître de sa mère. Il regarda ce dernier avec une certaine méfiance.   
  
-Bonjour à toi, Telvin. Les autres sont partis vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Ta mère fait dire de donner un verre de whisky à ton père.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
Le jeune homme marcha d'une démarche raide vers le divan et donna la bouteille à son géniteur. Il se cala ensuite dans un fauteuil en regardant Désunification.   
  
-J'avais un espion hier dans le temple de la Cité.   
  
L'être d'éther sourie d'un air légèrement satisfait en voyant Telvin hésiter.  
  
-Si tu n'étais pas le fils d'Esperanza et qu'en somme ces histoires me concernaient moindrement, tu serais déjà mort. Mais je crois que c'est une bonne méthode pour savoir si j'ai fait un bon investissement. D'un autre coté, les citoyens s'ennuient et cette nouvelle aventure est intéressante.  
  
Caïn lui rendit le sourire.  
  
-Et si je décide de t'impliquer ?  
  
-Tu le regretterais immédiatement. Ne joue pas avec l'indulgence que je te donne. Je pourrais très vite décider que le jeu est assez vieux.  
  
Drizzt cala la bouteille, soupirant. Il avait un vampire de fils et un des conseillers le savait et n'en communiquait pas l'information. Heureusement, se disait-il, qu'Esperanza n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.  
  
Celle-ci entra à ce moment. Putain il suffit qu'on prononce son nom et elle est là … comprends pourquoi le monde s'écoeure.   
  
Elle sourie gentiment à Telvin.  
  
-Pardon mon fils, une amie a tout vu. Je vais devoir … disposer de Drizzt selon les lois de la cité. Pour l'air nauséabond, toutes nos créatures volantes battent de l'aile face aux falaises.  
  
-Tout est bien qui fini bien !  
  
Drizzt avait les yeux écarquillés. Ne jamais se fier à une fée frivole quand votre vie s'envole. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 – Botte de foin  
  
Haystak tournait autour de la taverne. Une envie très forte de blue lagoon lui courrait dans les veines. Kaz, Désunification, Telvin et Kyara étaient tous de retour dans la salle commune.   
  
Le démon de glace entra.  
  
-Hey ! s'écria Telvin en le voyant.  
  
-Stak ! ajouta Kaz.  
  
-Hey.  
  
-Stak !  
  
-Hey !  
  
Kyara trouvait le jeu relativement amusant. Elle laissait les hommes s'amuser en se tournant vers son chef.  
  
-Donc j'ai retrouvé le camion, avec l'essence, mais je n'ai toujours pas le fusil au plasma. Je tenterai de le trouver dans un prochain voyage.  
  
-Si tu n'as pas tout, tu n'as rien.  
  
Haystak se tourna vers eux. Il afficha un air franchement déluré.  
  
-Où est Espe ?  
  
-Je suis là !  
  
La gardienne entra dans la taverne, la mine sombre. Elle fit quelque pas vers le foyer puis s'arrêta. Elle arrive vraiment chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle.  
  
-Drizzt sera exécuté à l'aube, selon notre loi.  
  
Le silence tomba sur la salle. Kaz s'empourpra de colère.   
  
-Cité ou pas on tuera pas mon Drizzouninet adoré !  
  
-Kaz, la ferme.  
  
Esperanza se laissa pitoyablement retomber sur un fauteuil.   
  
-Pour le moment il est détenu au conseil. Dans les donjons. Si il réussi à s'en tirer bien sûr je ne courai pas après, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire de plus.  
  
Mine de rien, Haystak et Kaz reculèrent d'un pas puis disparurent de la pièce, Telvin, occupé à tenter d'avoir l'attention de Kyara ne remarqua rien, mais les deux ténébreux notèrent le mouvement avec amusement. Esperanza n'était pas stupide.  
  
Kaz rejoint Haystak à l'extérieur.  
  
-Tu vas aller sauver l'elfe noir ?   
  
Le minautore était étonné. Il était prêt à se jeter tête première pour le capitaine des gardiens de la cité, mais il n'avait jamais vu le démon de glace faire autre chose que défoncer les fenêtres et boire de l'alcool sur une poutre.  
  
-Je m'ennuie un peu.   
  
Kaz haussa les épaules.  
  
-Par quoi commençons nous ?  
  
-Par trouver le conseil. Je ne connais pas cette ville moi !  
  
L'immense vache chargea en avant.  
  
-Suis moi !  
  
Ils arrivèrent vite devant une immense bâtisse aux colonnades de marbre. Ils poussèrent à deux les gigantesques portes de chêne et pénétrèrent dans les lieux saturés de poussière. À leur droite s'ouvrait la bibliothèque, en face la salle un peu négligée du conseil en ces temps de 'paix', avec les autres clans du moins, et à gauche une traînée dans la poussière menait au donjon.   
  
Haystak avançait avec précaution, fixant son regard sur tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de suspect dans les ombres. Il avança à pas feutré vers la porte des cellules et l'ouvrit.  
  
-Drizzouninet chéri ! Où es-tu ?  
  
Soupirant, Hay entra sans tenir garde, se disant qu'à l'instar de l'elfe dans le donjon de Naheulbeurk, Kaz venait de frapper à la porte.  
  
Le Drizzouninet chéri croupissait dans une petite cellule fermée, mais rouillée. Il semblait réfléchir profondément quand le démon et la vache format club price se présentèrent devant lui. Kaz décrocha simplement la porte.  
  
-Tu viens faire une balade ?  
  
Le drow haussa les épaules, si il ne s'était pas déjà sauvé c'était parce qu'il désirait faire le point. Ne pouvant toujours pas user du don de la parole, il commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Esperanza lui avait grosso modo expliqué son plan, mais encore. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre7 – Qui a dit que seule Loth vole les âmes  
  
Esperanza réfléchissait depuis un moment dans la taverne. Elle se rappelait un détail de l'enfer qui l'avait un peu beaucoup choqué, mais après tout c'était ainsi qu'elle avait connue Drizzt. Si Caïn avait pu être réincarné en Telvin, c'était que quelqu'un possédait son âme.   
  
La gardienne misait sur ce détail. Sans en parler avec ses compagnons, elle fila en douce.   
  
Elle savait où trouver Myrddin, elle se rendit donc directement au palais de Féérique. Il était bien là, nonchalamment lové sur son trône, Tahismael à ses cotés.   
  
-Bonjour Esperanza, que puis-je pour ton bon service ?  
  
Elle lui attrapa une jambe pour le faire tomber du trône mais plus agile qu'elle, il reprit aussitôt son équilibre et lui envoya un coup de pied à la nuque. Assommée, elle respira un grand coup.  
  
-Où est l'âme de Caïn ?  
  
Le vampire sourie d'amusement.  
  
-Oh je vais te le dire ma belle. Elle est dans la sombre grotte de Heykelshin le dragon ancêtre vert. Tu vas aller la chercher ? Je peux même te dire que c'est un rubis de la taille d'un poing ! Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Esperanza frémis. Un dragon … ancêtre. Il lui avait vraiment joué un sale tour. 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 – Non si la guerre est finie ... euh  
  
Drizzt fixa Haystak. Il connaissait l'excentrique ami d'Esperanza, mais que relativement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il était heureux que Kaz soit là, mais celui-ci soupira.  
  
-Mon chien est mort.  
  
Le démon de glace d'un agile coup de poignet saisie … de l'air devant lui.  
  
-J'attrape le chien, il n'est pas mort, il agonise. Wouhwouhwouh.  
  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Kaz.  
  
-C'est-à-dire que je vais fouetter les chattes qui veulent mon chien avant qu'il ne soit mort.   
  
-Certes.  
  
L'elfe noir le fixait d'un air dubitatif. Il commençait à se poser des questions.  
  
-Es-tu devenu fou ? demanda la vache.  
  
-Oui ! Oui ! Avec un grand O ! Je suis fou de rage. J'ai été poignardé non seulement de dos mais de face et aussi flagellé et fouetté mais je ne suis pas maso, non monsieur, on ne m'y prendra pas.  
  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
  
Haystak perdit son regard dans le vide.  
  
-Ton chien est mort. Il a fini d'agoniser.   
  
-Tu t'es vu ce soir ?  
  
-Non, je ne me vois pas souvent. Il parait que je suis tout le temps avec moi, mais je ne me vois que parfois, comme sur des surfaces luisantes. Mais des fois je me parle aussi, c'est plus facile que de me voir.  
  
-Tu te parles ?  
  
-Souvent. Je suis la seule personne intéressante avec qui converser. Mais tout cela est d'un ennui !   
  
-Je crois que ton hamster a vraiment perdu la boule.   
  
-Non, il l'a jeté sur le côté. Mais ce n'est pas un hamster, se sont deux gerboises.  
  
-D'accord je vais commencer à avoir peur.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur plus de moi que de toi car en toi je ne te connais pas et je ne peux pas te sauvegarder de toi même mais moi je me connais, je me connais complètement, comme si j'étais moi et donc toi es dangereux pour toi car je ne peux rien faire mais moi je sais quoi faire car je suis moi.  
  
-Tu es vraiment fou. Je t'adore pour ça, se risqua Kaz quand il pu placer un mot.  
  
-Moi je ne t'adore pas, on n'adore que le seigneur. Il est grand le mystère de la vie ! Pourquoi la vie ? Mystère. Pourquoi la résurrection ? Mystère. Pourquoi des dieux ? Mystère ! Les œuvres de Dieu sont impénétrables, sauf les femmes. Et à la rigueur les hommes, mais ça pu après.   
  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Drizzt commençait à être inquiet, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule mais personne ne venait. Personne. Il commençait à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été organisé. Après tout que Haystak et Kaz vienne à son secours avait quelque chose d'incohérent, autant que la porte à demi rongée sur ses gonds qui le séparait de la liberté.  
  
Il laissa les deux 'sauveurs' se disputer entre eux et sortie du conseil. Les rues étaient encore désertes, mais même les patrouilles ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui. Il se risqua à s'asseoir sur la fontaine, trouvant la situation ironique.  
  
-Bonjour monsieur Drizzt 1  
  
Le désigné se retourna, certain de se trouver face à Sahina, mais il avait devant lui une jeune fée à la peau aussi blanche que ses ailes d'anges. Son air avait quelque chose de familier au drow qui lui trouvait une ressemblance avec l'aînée d'Esperanza. Elle lui ressemblait presque copie conforme, sauf pour les cheveux argentés aux fesses et le regard de lune. Drizzt la regarda avec tendresse.  
  
-Bonjour, nous nous connaissons ?  
  
Il fût étonné d'avoir retrouvé sa voix, peut-être Caïn avait-il perdu sa concentration.   
  
-Oh oui ! Nous nous connaissons très bien.  
  
L'elfe la regarda, intrigué, ne se doutant aucunement de l'horrible vérité. Il croyait vaguement se souvenir de Fenshen Shiva, le dragon d'argent que devenait Sahina.  
  
-et où nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?  
  
-Ici et là, en enfer la dernière fois.  
  
L'elfe renâcla. Il maintint avec difficulté sa rage meurtrière.   
  
-L'avoral.  
  
La petite rie innocemment.  
  
-Ne me tuez pas, sinon Esperanza et Angel mourront.  
  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-Ils sont mes prisonniers et mon piège se referme sur eux. Si vous ne faites rien, ils mourront, mais si vous me tué, ils sont déjà mort.   
  
Drizzt haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'impression de comprendre. Il avait après tout affaire à un bambin. Il se pencha en avant et prit son air le plus condescendant.  
  
-Je pourrais simplement te tuer et les sauver.  
  
-Vous n'oseriez pas vous en prendre à une enfant.  
  
-Je suis un drow après tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire.  
  
Il lui sourie d'un air cruel.  
  
-Pas la fille de votre amie !  
  
Pour toute réponse, il lui enfonça étincelle dans la gorge.  
  
(Ici j'ai un important nota bene à faire. Premièrement cette scène a été jouée et je ne suis donc pas responsable de l'avoral et de drizzt … pour comprendre comment l'avoral est devenue une fée, il faudra suivre la série d'angel :-p bientôt à l'affiche … enfin bref … tout ça pour dire que j'avoue que euh drizzt tuer une enfant … mais euh maintenant voyez ça de la bonne façon et cessez de vous imaginer des idioties : une fée, quand ça kidnappe un homme dans sa foret grâce à ses illusions, c'est pour faire le bien ? l'avoral pose des illusions … il a prit son corps qu'il aurait si il était né pour amadouer drizzt … mais drizzt a déjà donné si on se souvient bien le tome 1 …. Bon ainsi j'ai fini.) 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 – DRAGOOON !  
  
Esperanza bondie devant Angel, semblant surprise de le trouver sur sa route.  
  
-Euh... allo...  
  
-Quoi ? lui demanda Angel.   
  
-Euh je veux pas faire ma gâcheuse de partie ... je suis contente de te voir et tout .... mais ...  
  
Un rugissement à casser la baraque retentie dans son dos.  
  
-EH MERDE ! Il arrive ...  
  
-Qui donc arrive ?  
  
Angel haussa un sourcil, tournant le regard vers la baraque. Ce n'était non pas une baraque mais un énorme dragon vert se dirigeant à toute allure vers eux, crachant colère et flammes. Esperanza montra au vampire un rubis de la taille d'un poing qu'elle lui avait apparemment subtilisé.  
  
-Je t'expliquerai quand on sera en sécurité, on court ?  
  
-Vaudrais mieux ouais.  
  
Il la laissa prendre les devants, en bon gentleman qu'il était. Ils filèrent à toute vitesse prenant un sentier menant à la maisonnée. Une fois les deux à l'intérieur du bosquet de boulots, Esperanza leva la main vers les arbres en se retournant vers le sentier d'où ils venaient.  
  
-Ferme toi je te l'ordonne !  
  
Le bosquet devint si opaque que la lumière du jour ne passait plus. La seule lueur dans les ténèbres était le feu de foyer à l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Esperanza souffla un peu.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de voler un rubis à un dragon ?  
  
-Euh c'est une longue histoire.  
  
Elle rougie et pénétra dans la maisonnée, se dirigeant droit sur le bar … et injuriant Suzie de l'avoir fait cramer. Elle semblait complètement à bout de nerf. Angel sourie avec amusement, portant le regard sur elle.  
  
-Eh bien, heureusement que j'ai toujours ma flasque magique sur moi.  
  
Il la lui lança.  
  
-Whisky, trente ans d'âge, inépuisable. Amuse-toi.  
  
Elle prit la flasque et en but une si longue rasade qu'elle semblait devoir s'y éterniser. Elle avait quand même affronté un dragon étant dracophobe. Angel s'adossa au mur et la regarda faire. Lorsqu'elle fini par reposer la bouteille, elle le regarda.  
  
-Voilà en gros y'avait ce mec et euh on s'est connu en enfer.  
  
-Quel mec ?  
  
Le vampire haussa un sourcil. Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
  
- Lorsque j'ai kidnappée par Loth suite à mon séjour à Menzoberranzan d'où j'ai été libéré par drizzt enfant j'ai été longtemps dans des … 'salles communes' de tortures où l'on nous faisait attendre avec des trucs horribles avant que la déesse ne daigne s'intéresser à nous. Il y avait un homme à mes cotés et on parlait ensemble, histoire de pas virer fous comme les autres.   
  
Cette étape est cruciale dans la vie d'Esperanza, c'est en enfer qu'elle a perdu la tête et est devenue comme on la connaît.  
  
-Quand Loth me vola mon âme, ce fut atroce. Mais je compris que tous les sbires subissaient ce sort. J'ai donc comprit que pour éliminer cet être, je devais trouver son âme  
  
-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
  
Il plissa le regard et croisa les bras.  
  
-Son nom …  
  
-Caïn. Donc j'avais deux choix ... tenter de le tuer et honnêtement tuer drizzt c'est de la p'tite bière comparé à ce mec … ou retrouver son âme. Enfin, bref … euh, j'ai trouvé son âme ... mais on a un problème.  
  
-Quel problème ?  
  
-Euh, tant que le dragon est là, je ne peux pas baisser la barrière et tant que la barrière est levée on ne peut voyager dans les plans. Donc on est coincés ici, désolée.  
  
-Ok ! Je vais faire diversion pendant que toi, tu ouvres une porte. Prépare toi à abaisser la barrière  
  
-WOH ! Là tu ne comprends pas un autre pars du marché. Moi, je n'ai aucune intention de retourner vers mister green big butt.  
  
-C'est moi qui irait j'ai dit. Tu abaisses la barrière et tu restes ici à ouvrir une porte pendant que moi je l'occupe.  
  
-Euh désolée encore une fois, Angel, mais tu as beau être un bon petit vampire bien utile ... euh un dragon ancêtre ce n'est pas de la chasse au lézard, même si j'ai peur je peux combattre un dragon avant qu'il ne me bouffe.  
  
-Laisse moi faire je t'ai dit.  
  
Il esquisse un sourire.  
  
-Je sais courir au pire.  
  
Espe soupira profondément.  
  
-Au pire.  
  
Elle regarda autour, saisie une planche d'environ six pouce d'épaisseur et de largeur puis commença à l'aiguiser.  
  
-On va s'amuser.   
  
En bref elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il poussa à son tour un soupire.  
  
-Je déteste être surprotégé et tu le sais très bien.  
  
-Bon si tu insistes.  
  
Elle rougie et sortie dehors, se plaçant au milieu du sentier face à l'arche magique, puis lève la main et les arbres s'écartèrent. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 – Un plan mal planifi  
  
Angel sourie et s'élance sous le nez du dragon, utilisant sa science du lancer en mouvement pour catapulter une dague dans un de ses yeux. Enfin il essaya, mais la bête ouvrit grand la gueule et lança une énorme boule de feu et d'acide dès que les arbres furent écartés. Esperanza resta figée sur place, Angel rectifia sa course en grognant et se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol.  
  
Esperanza était encore complètement sous le choc. Elle aurait sûrement engueulé Angel dès qu'elle aurait été capable de parler, mais le dragon se précipita sur eux, ayant repéré son repas.  
  
-Ouvre cette maudite porte !  
  
Se disant, Angel s'écarta du sentier et gueula vers le dragon pour l'entraîner avec lui. Son amie encore abasourdie fit rapidement un cercle dans l'air … au dessus d'un volcan en fusion. Elle referma la porte en tremblant. Le dragon chargeait droit sur le vampire en préparant une autre boule de feu.  
  
-C'est pas mon jour, c'est pas mon jouuuuur !  
  
Il courait en cercle pour revenir vers son amie et quand même éviter l'attaque du lézard. Espe l'attrapa par le col, enfonça de longues griffes d'argent jaillissant de sa main gauche dans l'air et ils se trouvèrent carrément expulsés en avant. Ce n'était pas la sensation habituelle d'une porte.  
  
Ils atterrirent sur un sol spongieux, de la mousse apparemment. La fée se releva en tremblant, parlant d'un ton accusateur.  
  
-Je m'en occupe … je m'en occupe.  
  
-J'aurais très bien pu me le faire.  
  
-Alors pourquoi courais-tu devant lui au lieu de te le faire ?  
  
-J'avais un plan mais tu as tout cassé.  
  
-Comment !? Euh oh ! Tu peux toujours retourner le combattre !  
  
Elle fit mine d'ouvrir une porte mais rien ne se passa. Angel sourie ironiquement.  
  
-Eh ben non, on ne peut pas, apparemment.  
  
Esperanza affichait un air étonné. Son ami soupira.  
  
-Autant essayer de sortir d'ici autrement.  
  
Ils regardèrent autour mais ne voyaient rien. Ils étaient apparemment dans des ténèbres magiques car le vampire était nyctalope.   
  
-On n'a qu'à se fier à nos autres sens.  
  
-Quels sens ?  
  
-Surtout l'ouïe et l'odorat.   
  
La gardienne renifla profondément … et manqua mourir étouffée.  
  
-Ouais, ça sent la charogne.   
  
-Ça, c'est évident.  
  
-Pff, tu crois qu'on est de retour en enfer ?  
  
-Non, il n'y a pas de zones de ténèbres magiques en Enfer, du moins pas à ma connaissance.  
  
-Pas à la mienne non plus.  
  
-Alors on fait quoi ?  
  
Esperanza siffla son fidèle destrier démoniaque, Elfe Noir. Il ne se passa rien.  
  
-Bon je sais où nous sommes. Ce sont les plans astraux.  
  
-Ça veut dire ?  
  
Elle regarda autour, en vaine perte, puis dégagea sa jambe de mithril.   
  
-T'ai-je raconté cette histoire ?  
  
-Non.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le sol spongieux.  
  
Drizzt se pencha sur le corps du monstre qui avait reprit sa forme initiale. Il trouva dans sa main un morceau de miroir. Il le prit pour l'examiner attentivement. On voyait ses deux amis dans une cage, semblant retenus par une corde magique à l'intérieur d'une cage. Il soupira. Un oiseau de feu en cage.  
  
Il regarda attentivement le décor. Des murs en immenses blocs de marbres lui rappelait vaguement la Cité. C'était logique qu'ils soient dans les environs puisque l'Avoral l'avait trouvé ici, mais il trouvait stupide qu'une créature prétendue intelligente lui facilite à ce point la vie. Peut-être que l'esprit infantile n'était pas assez évolué.   
  
Il était dans les donjons du conseil, il savait donc que ce n'était pas là qu'ils étaient maintenus prisonniers …les cités souterraines étaient il s'en doutait en pierres noires, il ne restait que le temple. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bâtisse.  
  
-Ouais, rien de très réjouissant. Tu vas peut-être finir tes jours avec moi, pas trop déçue ?  
  
Angel souri à son amie d'un air amusé. Celle-ci jeta un regard nerveux dans l'obscurité les entourant.   
  
-Je te rappel que ma deuxième fille est dans ce plan, on ne risque pas de vivre longtemps.  
  
-C'est quoi son nom déjà ?  
  
-Plus le temps passe et plus j'oublie. L'oublier à créé l'Avoral, si tu te souviens de lui.  
  
Il secoua la tête de dépit.   
  
-Trop bien.  
  
Un grondement se fait entendre dans le noir.   
  
-Voilà, c'est comme une cellule ici. Dès que j'ai une faiblesse magique, l'Avoral s'en sert pour m'attirer ici.  
  
Le vampire tendit l'oreille.  
  
-ce grondement ne me plait pas du tout.  
  
Esperanza haussa les épaules, elle semblait abattue.  
  
-Vois-tu, chaque fois je perds un peu plus face à cette … chose …  
  
Un bruit de griffes s'enfonçant dans du caoutchouc se fit entendre à leur gauche, sûrement un bruit de pas peu discret donc une grosse créature. Angel se leva.  
  
-Eh bien là on ne perdra rien. Tu peux envoyer une moindre lumière que je vois à quoi ça ressemble ?  
  
Elle laissa mollement pendre ses ailes de feu, on pouvait maintenant voir à cinq mètres autour. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 – Le retour de l'Avoral  
  
Le vampire remercia son ami en souriant, observant la créature qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision. C'était un immense ange, il sembla un instant dérouté par la soudaine lumière, puis il regarda l'ami d'Esperanza paisiblement.  
  
Angel posa un regard sur lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un ange fout ici ?  
  
-Angel Sidéral, nous nous retrouvons.  
  
Sa voix semblait à la fois masculine et féminine, créant une discordance dans le son. Esperanza jeta à son ami un regard éteint.  
  
-C'est l'Avoral.  
  
Angel se tourna vers la créature.   
  
-Oh oui ! comme on se retrouve … pourtant il me semble t'avoir mis une correction la dernière fois, ça ne t'a suffit ?  
  
-Ici tu es dans mon royaume, dit le monstre en approchant.  
  
Le vampire ne cru pas avoir cligné des paupières, mais la créature était face à lui. Il ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant.  
  
-Je peux te botter les fesses n'importe où.  
  
L'Avoral lui saisit le col. Dès cet instant le monde autour d'eux sembla tourner à une allure folle. Esperanza poussa un cri, mais le caïnite avait une volonté de fer. Il porta son genou violement dans le ventre de son ennemi.   
  
-Tu as fini ?  
  
La gardienne retomba sur le sol comme si elle sortait d'une illusion. Elle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit un soleil se lever en quelques secondes, éblouissant la scène.  
  
Angel tentait de trouver un coin d'ombre avant de brûler, mais ils se trouvaient en plein désert. Esperanza ayant immédiatement comprit réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une solution. L'Avoral s'assit sur un trône, au milieu du sable, à environ dix mètres d'eux. Il les fixait, sa nature angélique complètement disparue.  
  
Le vampire au comble de la souffrance hurlait de douleur en courant comme un damné. Esperanza l'attrapa et le serra contre elle.  
  
-Voile d'Ombre !  
  
Une cape noire les recouvrit immédiatement, il se colla à elle, paniqué comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu, tremblant de tous ses membres. Esperanza jura entre ses dents.  
  
-C'était un nom comme … euh attend que je me souvienne …  
  
La créature les fixait toujours, semblant attendre.   
  
-Il y a un sors inverse à aube illusoire ?  
  
-Je … je … j'en sais … rien.  
  
La gardienne tentait de se remémorer son enseignement nécromancien. L'avoral s'impatientait.  
  
-Nuit Éternelle !  
  
Une obscurité sans nom s'abattit sur eux. Angel se détendit en souriant.  
  
- C'est mieux …  
  
Dans la noirceur, une forêt semble se discerner.   
  
-La cellule continue son travail … la cellule est une conception de son esprit. Chaque fois que nous posons un geste pour nous sortir de la situation, le lieu change. Si nous réussissons découvrir où nous sommes, nous pouvons nous en sortir.  
  
-Une forêt.  
  
Angel haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Y'en a des milliers.  
  
-Mouais …  
  
-On peut s'en sortir, il faut agir intelligemment … contre l'intelligence à l'état pur.  
  
Un changement se fit autour d'eux, une légère hausse de température, un peu de vent, le paysage devint complètement discernable sous la lune ; un dragon qui dort, des arbres blancs. L'avoral se dirigea à pas lents vers l'immense dragon vert, faisant une mimique qui aurait pu être drôle dans un autre contexte, mais signifiant qu'il allait réveiller la bête.   
  
Esperanza était complètement figée, elle avait passé du paradis à l'arrière train d'un dragon endormi.  
  
-Moindre contact c'est ça ?  
  
Sur ces mots, Angel courut vers l'Avoral et se jeta sur elle. La créature ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il regardait le vampire accroché à lui mais semblait hésiter.  
  
Le vampire profita du temps mort pour mettre un magistral coup de poing à l'avoral. Celui-ci ne broncha toujours pas.  
  
-Et si je fais ça ?  
  
Angel bondit sur la tête du dragon, dégaina ses deux lames et les enfonça simultanément et de toutes ses forces dans les yeux de la bêtes. Esperanza devint blanche comme un drap devant son ami qui cria de toutes ses forces vers L'avoral.  
  
-TU BRONCHES LÀ ?!!  
  
Le dragon se cambra violement en poussant un hurlement sourd se muant en un grondement de rage. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du moustique sur lui.   
  
L'avoral écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire, une lumière jaillit autour de lui. Une jeune fée aux ailes blanches comme celle d'un ange apparue à sa place. Le décors disparu complètement pour laisser place à une vieille cave poussiéreuse aux immenses blocs de pierres. La petite leva la main et une corde apparue, emprisonnant Esperanza et Angel qui se retrouvèrent dans une cage aux barreaux de fers. 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Le Sablier  
  
Drizzt fixait la porte au fond du temple d'un air dubitatif. Le miroir lui montrait la très mauvaise position de ses amis. Après les avoir menacés, ridiculisés et avoir bien rie d'eux, l'avoral les avait quitté, les laissant seuls avec une chute de sable. Ils avaient réussis à sortir de la cage mais la corde qui les reliait était impossible à briser.  
  
Près de six pieds de sable s'était déjà accumulé dans le caniveau.   
  
Le drow n'hésita plus, après tout il venait de tuer de ses mains l'Avoral et le corps gisant au milieu de la place publique prouvait que pour une fois il n'avait pas raté sa chance. Un escalier descendant s'ouvrit devant lui, menant à une autre porte. Se doutant qu'elle devait être piégée, Drizzt y envoya une boule de feu mineure.  
  
La défragmentation qui s'en suivit créa un champ forçant le drow à reculer, puis une vague de sable envahi la cage d'escalier. Soupirant, il commença lentement mais sûrement à déblayer les marches.  
  
Dans le fragment de miroir, il vit ses amis en mauvaise passe. Esperanza ne pouvait plus respirer depuis longtemps. Angel, vampire qu'il était, tentait de la protéger au mieux mais rien ne s'y faisait. Le sable les submergeait.  
  
-Un kilo de sable à déblayer … Deux kilos de sable à enlever …  
  
Il chantonnait autant pour montrer sa présence aux autres que pour se changer les idées. Le sable ne cessait de couler et couler, au fur et à mesure qu'il l'enlevait une nouvelle vague retombait. Malgré tout, il pu enfin se faufiler contre le plafond, libérant enfin le haut de la porte.  
  
-Ça va là d'sous ?  
  
-Oui, on va survivre, tente de nous faire sortir d'ici !  
  
C'était Angel qui avait parlé, la petite fée trop sous le dessous de la surface pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Drizzt tenta d'évaluer la situation. Une trentaine de pouces encore et il n'y aurait plus de situation.  
  
-Ils tiennent à leurs murs dans le temple ?  
  
Il se concentra et envoya contre le mur de l'ouest une décharge de feu plus concentrée qu'étendu, ouvrant un trou d'une quinzaine de pouces de diamètres. Le sable s'écroula en masse dans sa libération.  
  
-Yahoo !  
  
Angel se laissa aller par le courant comme sur un toboggan, Esperanza hurlant en crachant le sable qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le drow se contenta de léviter au dessus de la masse en mouvement.  
  
-Alors on se fait une partie de plage et on ne m'invite pas ?  
  
La gardienne se releva en grondant.   
  
-Je vais le tuer …  
  
Elle bondit par la porte qu'avait emprunté son ami et couru vers le miroir du temps. Angel et Drizzt la suivirent.  
  
-Que vas-tu donc faire de ce rubis à la fin ? demanda le vampire.  
  
-Libérer Telvin de l'emprise de Caïn. Au fait Drizzt, tu parles maintenant ?  
  
-Oui, j'ignore comment mais ça m'a prit d'un coup.  
  
-Probablement que saisir l'âme du démon à déstabiliser sa concentration.  
  
-Le démon en question est mon fils !  
  
-Pas tout a fait.  
  
Elle fixait le miroir, celui-ci semblait avoir fait la guerre. Il manquait même un morceau. Mine de rien, Drizzt essaya l'éclat qui lui avait servit à les retrouver, et il fit juste. Aussitôt le jeune hybride drow apparu.  
  
Esperanza stabilisa le rubis dans la gueule du dragon en argent tenant dans ses griffes le miroir puis elle se mit à incanter. Telvin sembla un instant étonné à travers la vitre, puis on vit son expression changer radicalement, comme si on lui avait mis le feu à l'arrière train. Poussant un hurlement, il tomba sur le sol en se convulsant.  
  
-Voilà, Caïn est retourné d'où il venait.  
  
-C'est tout ? s'étonna Angel  
  
-Que veux tu de plus !?  
  
-Je sais pas moi, vengeons-nous de Myrddin !  
  
Esperanza haussa les épaules mais un mince sourire illumina un instant son visage.   
  
-Non, moi je vais prendre des vacances.  
  
-Et moi aussi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Drizzt avant de disparaître.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, on vit un vampire d'argent se faufiler dans la cité. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, préparant un nouveau plan machiavélique … quand un petit toussotement se fit entendre.  
  
Le Premier était là, devant lui.  
  
-Tu as voulu te servir de moi …  
  
On entendit le hurlement de Myrddin à des milles à la ronde. 


End file.
